Usuario discusión:Leoccstic
bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:23 13 ago 2010 (UTC) tu luckstar tu luckstar Archivo:Luckstar.png♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 23:19 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ola!! :) lei tu propuesta para personaje de mi historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto... tu personaje sera coordinador-rival espero que podamos ser amigos :) (solo respondeme cuales pokémon te gustan para que te agregue) hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:29 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ok... por el momento ando medio ocupado :/ ...pero en lo que quieras que te ayude para tu pagina de usuario dimelo en mi discusion... y en cuanto pueda yo lo hago :) hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:41 25 ago 2010 (UTC) PD. ya hice el primer capítulo de mi historia, puedes verlo haciendo click aqui: CH 1 Tu mascota!! Te traje lo que me pediste y aqui esta: Migtyune Se llama Migtyune, cuidalo bien ^^ Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever no entiendo muy bien... ...a que te refieres con lo del formato wiki (me imagino que lo diices por la opcion que aparece abajo del cuadro donde cambias el texto de tu firma :S)... si es lo que pienso... en esa opcion puedes elegir si el texto que introduscas arriba, áutomáticamente hará un link a tu pagina de usuario, pero si la activas... puedes poner todos los links que quieras (hasta imagenes).... por ejemplo: en mi firma... *si no se activa la opcion de wiki texto aparecerá esto: [[Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif]] como puedes ver... si no se activa... aparece como un sólo link, sin tomar en cuenta que coloque 2 imagenes y dos links entre ellas *pero si se activa esa opcion... aperecerá esto: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) espero que mi explicacion te de una idea de lo que es el formato wiki (bueno.. lo que yo entiendo...) hasta luego!! y espero que te haya servido de algo mi explicacion... si tienes otra duda no temas en decirmela en mi discusion!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Listo Terminé el sprite que querias, aquí esta Archivo:Mightysselia.png se llama Mightysselia, cuidalo bien. Firma: Naxo,. Pasa y dejame un mensaje 00:52 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok claro! puedes crear la pagina de tu personaje, solo debes poner su nombre, un espacio y esto: (CH) para crear tu pagina puedes guiarte con estas: Pili (CH) y Chris (CH) y si quieres cambiar los sprites puedes hacerlo, solo avisame cuando los cambies. Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 19:12 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Leo... Pero es que como te dije ya hay muchos Coordinadoras, así que necesito que tu personaje Leo sea Enemigo, Criador, Guardian, Entrenador, etc. Gracias y espero que entiendas, Saludos YO 19:31 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Vale Todo tuyoLittle Yoshi 14:04 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Como quieras Es tu decisión si eres Entrenador o Ranger Pokémon, pero respondeme lo más pronto que puedas, Saludos YO 18:35 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola te hize unos make over de tus sprites archivo:Leo concursos new.pngarchivo:Leo vs new.png espero que te gusten quieres ser mi amigo--Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 19:27 8 sep 2010 (UTC) pregunta En mi saga SDMEK, algunos de tus pokemon estan en su fase final, podria estar en la primera y que evolucionaran, igual los que estan en primera fase si podrian evolucionar????Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 13:35 27 sep 2010 (UTC) regalo Te voy ha regalar una version nueva de tu sprite, Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png, te voy a hacer la versiones de tu sprite, solo algunas XDArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 22:13 2 oct 2010 (UTC) * Tambien hize estosArchivo:Leo bañador.pngArchivo:Leo en invierno.png Que guay que guay te ha salido, me gusta mucho gracias, yo hize eso para dartelo pero no me esperaba na, gracias :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 00:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Necesitaria el overwordl(mini) de tu personaje que participaste en el concurso de AP(Mi saga), es para el prologoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 15:11 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... respesto a lo ke me dijiste nos transformaremos conpletamentes, y que decias mas, has echos los gijikas de los personajes de AP, ke creo que has dicho esoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 16:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) aaa A que bien te ha salido, pero esqeu solo vamos a transformanos compltemente, a me parece mejorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 13:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola jaja Si claro ahora te pongo en amigos que pokes? x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 01:41 9 oct 2010 (UTC) -.- u.u Monstruo de las caritas XD La primera pregunta no la entiendo, pero el gif animados si se hacerlo pero creo que me van ha salir borroas :( lo intentare'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 20:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ya no esta bien echo, pero algo es algo, (antes salian mejor no se k pasara ahora) Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 21:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC) * Se me olvido ponerlo D:(a que es de un juego de las supernenas, por lo menos lo vi)Archivo:Bell movida.gif * Tu icno para el Xat http://img692.imageshack.us/img692/1448/leoicon.png * no sale te la pong en el blog oh... claro! tomaré en cuenta los nuevos sprites... disculpa el retardo con lo de ponerte en mi saga... es q como tu personaje es de ciudad celeste... pensaba introducirlo en el concurso de esta ciudad e_e solo espera un poquito mas... en un par de espisodios saldra en mi saga... hasta pronto! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 05:32 10 oct 2010 (UTC) otra cosa que quisiera decirte: son necesarios los nombres de tus pokémon??? se me hacen un poco difíciles y raros para recordar! D: por favor... ponles unos mas sencillos, que mi poca memoria pueda recordarlos... o simplemente... que no sean todos tan parecidos... D: y por cierto... gracias por la felicitacion :D crei q nadie se daría cuenta de mi cumpleaños xD Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 05:55 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok.... esta bien... pondre esos nombres a tus pokémon... :) solo espero poder recordarlos D: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:13 12 oct 2010 (UTC) mira un Vs nuevo te he echo un vs nuevo Archivo:Yue VS.png, gracias a acelf que me dejo editar un sprite suyo ^^'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 17:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Pregunt? Una preguntya con que haces las cars del anime?el maestro de los gallade 22:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por la imagen te quedo muy bien :D Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:19 14 oct 2010 (UTC) de amor y amistad quieres algo en especial? X3 es lo del titulo si quieres algo especifico de amor y amistad dejalo en este discucion Guau, invisible, no me veo 23:53 15 oct 2010 (UTC) pronto sabras quien soy X3 un dibujo X3 se un poco especifico como un artwor, un sprite(playa, fiesta,etc...), un fakemon. Guau, invisible, no me veo 00:05 16 oct 2010 (UTC) No soy bueno en artworks... No soy muy bueno en artworks tratare pero mientras mira el sprite que te eh hecho X3 Archivo:Leo_sprite_new.png Guau, invisible, no me veo 00:39 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ya lo termien ase unos minutos XD Archivo:Kamese Leo.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 17:42 21 oct 2010 (UTC) si Si las puedes usar ;) Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 19:25 27 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1 No soy neku soy King 2 Si seria tu amigo [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 13:25 13 nov 2010 (UTC) D: ok soy entrenadora n_n. NO VI TU MENSAJE D: lo siento usalo cuando quieras !!!!!!! T_T'Mandame un Mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 02:05 14 nov 2010 (UTC) a mi ponme a Kingdra o a glaceon [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 13:25 14 nov 2010 (UTC) . No se como hacer los MM lo siento disculpas [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 20:02 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Primer Sensillo de T.O.T se llama N.E.R.D.S Letra: 1ª estrofa Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños rechasados Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños no aceptados...... Coro Ellos todos sistema invetaran Ellos cualquier problema resolveran Ellos mal se vestiran Y Ellos populares no seran x2 2ª estrofa Los nerds, usan camisas Y tambien lentes muy grandes y sus dientes son enormes Porque son... nerds Coro 3ª estrofa No sobresaliran novia no tendran rechazados seran y su vida fin tendra Coro Final pero al final ellos tienen un lugar en cada escuela que hay uno siempre habra... esa ultima frase su repite cada mas mas despacio hasta que no se escuche '' '''Fin' 'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 00:18 21 nov 2010 (UTC)' Por supuesto!!! No es tampoco taaaan original, a cualquiera se le ocurre :P, igual me agrada q me haya consultado. Usalo, y no te olvides de ponerme en mi discusion un link al articulo, quiero ver q es lo q inventas con eso xD te invito a mi nueva wiki NO DEJARE POKEFANON solo estare tabmein en esa wiiki ven tambien ahi podras hacer tu aventura pokemon online =D y a los primeros 5 usuarios que se unan los hare admins directamente =DDDD avisale a los demas PERO ESPECIFICA NO ES OBLIGATORIA NI NADIE SALDRA DE LA WIKIA DE POKEFANON http://es.poke-region.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Poke-Region Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 00:20 22 nov 2010 (UTC) unete =) ................... No se de que me hablas y si lo haces de una de esas rapazes diselo a Lance27 siento no poderte ayudar Archivo:Arceus_mini.png'''Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 18:57 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Perdon Lo siento no savia que era tuyo es que lo he encontrado en imagenes. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifPokequique Mis mascotas Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:44 24 nov 2010 (UTC) sombre la musica.......... bueno esta...... HIPERCONTRAMEGASUPERDUPER GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me ecnata enseguida la pongo en el tracklist de Natural water n_n'Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas?' 19:32 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Lamento no haberte pedido permiso para usar los tipos Lunar y Solar si quieres los borro nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Bulbasaur,Shaymin y Darkrai]] 03:55 28 nov 2010 (UTC) lo siento no eh tenido mucho tiepo libre lo hare la proxima semana lo siento Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 22:00 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu mothy Toma aqui tienes tu mothy Exponlo ya! Nuevo VS Mira he hecho un Nuevo Sprite VS de Leo Archivo:VS_Nuevo_Leo.png Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 19:26 1 dic 2010 (UTC) El vs El vs de luz esta terminado y como eres el primer cliente ganas un: UMBRESPEON!! Archivo:Umbespeon.pngArdoor y rabia!!! 18:50 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro x3 Con gusto puedes usar a Ami n_n PD: Ignora el n_n [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Dime algo ._. (?)]][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|En PE]] 13:22 4 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ ignora el titulo ewe, solo vine a fakemon porque alex me invito porque le gustaron los fakemon que tenia en la guarderia de PE, trabajo en los sprites de mis fakes en este minuto (llevo como 120 OwO) y en el mapa de mi region, tengo a la prefesora y hasta los sprites de los lideres y el alto mando, como sea, gracias por la bienvenida ^_^ '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:11 5 dic 2010 (UTC) no no no son lin y ren pero se parecen ,lo consequi en la web ya sabes porque: 1.Me encantan los gijinkas 2. aMO A los luxios a luxray y a shinx El reY ElEcTrIcO 01:48 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias por darme la bienbenida n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:40 5 dic 2010 (UTC) ya lo termine mira archivo:Leo T.O.T.png 'Si me molestas... Te bloqueo >=D' 01:47 8 dic 2010 (UTC) coldice Simplemente vas a esta pagina:Adopta tu Coldice! y sigues las instrucciones. La creadora original fue little yoshi. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 22:04 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Necesito Oye para salir en el proximo episodio necesito el vs, el mm y que eligas entre Mantine , Milotic o Kingdra para que tu lo montes en la saga Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 20:04 3 ene 2011 (UTC) El vs He hecho el vs, dime si te gusta:Archivo:Vs_leo.png Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 20:41 3 ene 2011 (UTC) huevos ya pueden nacer'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:49 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Budytan He visto que Budytan no tiene sprite y mira Archivo:Budytan.png Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 13:06 12 ene 2011 (UTC) 2 respeustas Bien no es muy complicado hacer ciudades mira primero en google o goolges imagenes buscar "Tiles pokémon" ahí te salen casas arboles pisos ect..., aunque aquí hay algunos y también el fondo, pero igualmente encontrarás muchos mas en google y algunos muy locos, por ejemplo yo encontré un casa en forma de Bidoof xD, bueno luego todo depende de tu imaginación. Pones el fondo el paint y también los tiles a parte y vas copiando y pegando los arboles a los bordes y las casa etc... Y lo de T.O.T es díficil de explicar es que tu eras el único intereza u_u porque solo tú aportaste con canciones y yo no podía sola, si quieres lo acemos los dos juntos pero con una banda en duo (?), bueno solo si quieres. Nos turnamos para escribir capitulos etc... [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 01:04 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Leo PAU 3 Gracias por el Sprite. No tienes el Artwork? Por que el VS lo puedo hacer yo, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 18:00 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Coordinador Pues la verdad aun no se, cuantos Coordinadores y Entrenadores Pokémon van a aparecer en la Tercera Temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal (PAU) pero yo te aviso cuando la Segunda ya se vaya a terminar, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:22 15 ene 2011 (UTC) '''PD: En caso de que si seas un Coordinador Pokémon tendrias que darme un Traje de Concursos Wow Eres demasiado rapido =3, Bueno lo que que sea Coordinador ya te dige que eso aun no es seguro, y más adelante te enviaré un Mensaje sobre el Nuevo Equipo Pokémon de Leo, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:55 15 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias por recordarmelo :) ...había tenido problema para recordar cual de todos los sprites que habias puesto era el correcto (es que cuando agregaba imagenes me aparecian muchos y yo con mi mala vista los veía igual)... en el próximo capítuo que aparesca Leo me fijare bien que sean los sprites correctos :) Q]]CHO!!' 22:40 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! ...por el VS de Paulo!! Q]]CHO!!' 05:49 18 ene 2011 (UTC) de acuerdo claro que sere tu amigo, gracias por darme la bienvenida. Gracias por el cumplido del artwork, trato de que se vea lo mas parecido posible al anime. Tiinchovaldez 01:34 21 ene 2011 (UTC) buena idea Ke buena idea, tu serias con creselia a que si, zap seria con... Palkia?? nose... pero porcierto ahora puedes comentar en los capitulos a si que azlo ok? Brown FlygonDarkOrange Volcanico 21:45 22 ene 2011 (UTC) perfect me encanta asi, eres el mejor y gracias por la idea!! Brown FlygonDarkOrange Volcanico 22:09 22 ene 2011 (UTC)